


I can feel the sun whenever you're near

by WrongRemedy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty in panties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: On their first morning in their first house together, Jack wakes up to find Bitty cooking breakfast in a pair of panties and a Zimmermann jersey.





	1. Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilingsarah10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/gifts).



> My first fic in the Check, Please! fandom. It’s entirely Sarah’s fault that I’m here so of course this is for her.
> 
> Work title and chapter titles all taken from “Love on Top” by Beyonce, because that’s the song I imagine Bitty is singing to himself in the story.

The morning is quiet, and Jack wakes with a slow flutter into consciousness. His first half-formed thought is one of temporary confusion; his bed has never felt so soft before, and it usually only smells this good on those too-rare mornings when Bitty has spent the night.

The thought of his boyfriend clears the last of the fog from his brain and he remembers exactly why today already feels so different from every other. He sits up and stretches, the plush comforter falling down around his bare waist with the motion. He can’t help the ridiculous grin that forms on his face as he looks around the room. They don’t have everything unpacked yet, but already it looks like a bedroom shared by a _real_ couple. Glancing at the picture of himself and Bitty on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, Jack shakes his head fondly, almost in awe. Their first morning living together in their own place, and it’s already starting to look like _home_.

He’d initially thought the house was quiet, but now that he’s more awake he can pick out the occasional noise carrying from the kitchen. The sounds are accompanied by the faint smells of cooking food, and Jack’s stomach rumbles a little when the scent registers.

He climbs out of bed and heads for the ensuite bathroom, emerging a few minutes later with an empty bladder, freshly-brushed teeth, and only slightly less sleep-tousled hair. He snags a plain white muscle shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs from the dresser and pulls them on before heading down the hall. As he approaches the kitchen, the sounds and smells of freshly made breakfast get stronger, as does the soft voice of Bitty singing what is probably a Beyonce song under his breath.

Bitty’s back is to him when he enters the kitchen, and he’s puttering around at the countertop on the other side of the kitchen island. The island itself is covered with plates of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast, along with butter, peanut butter, and four different flavors of jam. Jack opens his mouth to make his presence known, but before he can get the words out, Bitty stretches up onto his tiptoes to reach a bottle of maple syrup on the top shelf of a cabinet, and Jack’s breath catches in his throat.

Bitty is wearing one of Jack’s old Samwell jerseys, the material loose on his slim frame. Jack savors the usual possessive shiver that rolls over him at the sight of “Zimmermann” plastered across Bitty’s back, and then lets himself take in the rest of the sight in front of him. The early sunlight is coming in from the window above the sink, making Bitty’s blonde hair and fair skin glow even more than usual. His legs are bare and clean shaven as usual, and when he reaches up into the cabinet, the jersey pulls high enough on his thighs that it’s obvious he isn’t wearing shorts or boxer briefs. Jack knows that can only mean one thing, and before he even has a chance to blink, he’s struggling against a wave of desire so strong it would surprise him if it wasn’t a common occurrence.

“Bits,” he manages to croak out after a small eternity, still standing near the kitchen doorway. Bitty spins around gracefully – damn figure skaters; Jack would have tripped over himself trying a move like that – and Bitty’s expression shifts from startled to overjoyed in less than a second when he sees Jack.

“Morning, honey!” Bitty greets, beaming. “Let me get you a drink.”

Bitty makes his way over to the fridge, opens the door, and peers in. He bends at the waist to reach for the various containers of drinks on the bottom shelf, and Jack gets a teasing glimpse under his jersey again. The silky, pale fabric and lacy edging is only visible for a second before Bitty shifts his stance, but it’s enough to confirm Jack’s suspicion of what he’s wearing under the jersey. The breathless feeling returns yet again.

“Water, orange juice, or lemonade?” Bitty asks, looking at Jack over his shoulder. Jack blinks stupidly at him for a second and then shakes his head, trying and failing to clear away the thoughts of Bitty’s panties.

“Uh…whichever,” he responds, making Bitty roll his eyes good-naturedly as he turns back to the fridge.

“You ask the man for his opinion…” Bitty teases, grabbing the lemonade pitcher and closing the fridge behind him. Jack forces out a quiet, shaky laugh.

“Sorry Bits, I guess I’m just a little distracted this morning,” he apologizes. “It’s not every day I get to wake up in a new house to find an angel making me breakfast.”

Bitty’s face scrunches up happily and Jack feels his heart thump harder in his chest.

“You’re a sweet talker, Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty murmurs, pouring two glasses of lemonade and returning the pitcher to the fridge. “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll fix you a plate if you want.”

The food looks good and Jack plans on happily eating a large amount of it at some point this morning, but he knows it’s not really what he wants at the moment. Rather than moving to the table like Bitty suggested, he walks towards Bitty himself, crowding him against an empty section of the countertop along the wall and putting himself in Bitty’s space. Bitty looks up at him with an amused but questioning expression, and Jack (as usual) finds himself at a loss for how to voice just what he’s feeling.

“I-” he starts, hands settling on Bitty’s hips over the jersey as Bitty wraps his own arms around Jack’s waist. Jack clears his throat and tries again. “I realized this is our first morning in _our_ first home, and I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

Bitty’s mouth curls up in a smile and his arms tighten around Jack. “What are you waiting for, then?” Bitty asks, and Jack takes another beat to just gaze at him before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

The kiss isn’t a brush; it doesn’t say _hello_. It’s solid and grounding and insistent without impatience. It says _you mean the world to me_ and _I want you_ and _forever_ , much more effectively than Jack has ever been able to out loud.

When Jack pulls his face away, Bitty’s eyes remain closed for a sweet second, his lips shiny pink and his expression content. Jack could look at him like this forever; is going to do everything in his power to make sure he gets the chance to.

“You’re wearing my jersey,” Jack says, voice emerging from his throat more hoarse than he’d intended. Bitty looks thoughtful, but with a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

“I’ve probably worn it more hours than you have, by now,” Bitty argues. “I could make the case that it should be considered mine at this point.”

Jack leans in and nips at Bitty’s skin – leaving a tiny, stinging splotch of red where his neck and shoulder meet. “I like it better if it’s still mine,” Jack murmurs over the sound of Bitty’s gasp, mouth moving against Bitty’s skin, trailing higher up his neck in a teasing trail. “Means you’re mine too, like you’re wearing the jersey to prove it.”

“Got me figured out,” Bitty admits, voice breathy. He tilts his head to the side to expose more of his neck, and Jack puts his mouth everywhere he can. “Honey…” Bitty sighs when Jack puts a thumb under his chin to tip his head back and lay kisses over Bitty’s adam’s apple.

“Hmm?” Jack hums questioningly, and takes a small step back when he feels Bitty’s hands come up to press on his chest, separating them. “What’s wrong?” Jack asks, confused.

Bitty laughs. “The food’s getting cold,” he says, peeking around Jack’s body to eye the piled-high plates behind him. Jack huffs, fond but exasperated, and reaches down to catch Bitty behind the thighs and hoist him up onto the counter. “Sweetheart!” Bitty exclaims, scolding and laughing all at once, and Jack presses as close to the counter as he can, back into Bitty’s space yet again. Bitty wraps his legs around Jack’s waist, hooking his ankles, and Jack runs his hands softly over Bitty’s thighs, venturing further under the jersey’s hem with each pass.

“All that stuff will still be good if we have to re-heat it,” Jack says, waggling his eyebrows a little. Bitty gives him a look that Jack assumes is meant to be stern, but there’s enough of a laugh under it that Jack knows before Bitty even says anything that he’s got him. Still, it never hurts to seal the deal as thoroughly as possible, so Jack finally lets his fingertips make contact with the soft edge of Bitty’s panties, tracing the lace and satin carefully. “I love it when you wear these,” Jack tells him. “I want to see them, Bits. They’ve been driving me crazy.”

Bitty shifts on the counter, trying to get more of Jack’s hands on him, but Jack pulls them away to rest closer to his knees, making Bitty pout adorably.

“You’re at least going to wait long enough for me to cover all this food up,” Bitty says warningly, and Jack smiles, victorious.

“Whatever it takes,” he concedes.


	2. Every time you touch me I just melt away

Jack waits patiently by the doorway as Bitty bustles around; covering, containing, and putting away all the food he’d so carefully laid out. Jack feels a little bit guilty for having derailed Bitty’s plans for their morning, but every now and then Bitty stretches or bends, showing little flashes of those panties, and Jack decides all over again that it’s worth having to re-heat breakfast later.

He’d tried for a second to help Bitty tidy things up, but after an attempt to put the pancakes in a tupperware container that made Bitty gasp in some kind of apparent horror, he was shooed away to wait in the corner while Bitty took care of it all.

When the last of everything makes its way back to its proper place, Jack starts to walk towards Bitty, more than ready to pick up where they left off on the kissing. He’s stopped halfway across the kitchen when Bitty shakes his head seriously.

“Ah, ah,” Bitty tuts, as if Jack is a child. “There will be _no_ chance of certain bodily fluids ending up in my kitchen. This is where I cook. This is where I _bake_.”

Jack holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender until he can tell Bitty has let his guard down, then he swoops in and lifts Bitty up yet again, bridal style this time, draped over Jack’s arms. Bitty’s hands come up instinctively to settle behind Jack’s neck, clinging, and Jack smirks at the squeaky little sound Bitty makes.

“Warn a guy!” Bitty exclaims, eyes wide. Jack just laughs as he carries him down the hallway and back to their bedroom.

He sits Bitty down on the center of the bed and stands next to it, looking down at him. They haven’t been playing around with Jack calling the shots and Bitty obeying for very long, and Jack still worries every time that he’s going to do something wrong. But they’ve talked about it enough – Bitty explaining about kinks and safewords and BDSM terminology as if he was conducting a PhD level course on it – that Jack knows if he oversteps, Bitty will let him know and they’ll call the whole thing off. Still, he takes a second to breathe and get his head on right before he says anything. It’s similar to the old feeling of putting on his Team Captain persona before addressing the guys at Samwell, but the fact that it’s Bitty and it’s their bedroom and their relationship makes it different in so many important ways.

“Lay back on the pillows,” Jack instructs once he’s found the right place in his mind.

Bitty moves into position immediately, on his back in the center of the bed. He looks up at Jack but doesn’t say anything; doesn’t ask any questions. For as mouthy and sassy as Bitty is outside of the bedroom, he’s _good_ when it comes to this. He knows it’s one of their permanent rules that once they start something like this, he’s not supposed to speak unless Jack specifically asks him a question or instructs him to talk.

Jack shucks off his shirt and climbs onto the bed, settling himself between Bitty’s spread thighs. His hands glide over Bitty’s legs, up towards the hem of the jersey and under until he gets it shoved up around Bitty’s waist.

The panties Bitty has on are a pale off-white, almost tinged a pale pink in the right light. The fabric is silky, and the edges are a delicate lace. They fit Bitty well, keeping his cock tucked inside even though Jack can clearly see that Bitty is getting hard.

“Are these from a store or a website?” Jack asks him, thumbing over Bitty’s hipbones through the soft fabric of the panties. Most of the lingerie Bitty owns was purchased online, not for the sake of anonymity so much as the fact that there are websites that design them specifically to fit people with penises. The regular store-bought items are just as pretty, but not usually as practical, even taking into account how slim Bitty’s hips are. It doesn’t really matter where he got this pair, but Jack likes to give him opportunities to talk when he’s has him like this, so he asks anyway.

“Website,” Bitty answers, hips shifting a little from side to side but not arching up towards the touch. _Good boy_ , Jack thinks. Outwardly, he nods to acknowledge Bitty’s statement, and leans down to nose along the crease of a thigh, face dragging across the fabric.

“I only usually see these on special occasions,” Jack points out, meaning lingerie in general, not this specific pair of panties. These he’s never seen at all before today. He shifts and repeats his movement on Bitty’s other side, making him shudder a little. “What made you decide to wear them this morning?”

“It _is_ a special occasion,” Bitty says, voice shaky like he’s holding back a moan even though Jack has barely done anything. The panties are definitely more tented now than a few minutes ago, and Jack feels that special kind of satisfaction that only making Bitty feel good ever gives him. “The first day of the rest of our lives,” Bitty continues as Jack works his way across the center of the panties, leaving little kisses as he goes. “Besides,” Bitty adds, surprising Jack into looking up at him. “Now that we have our own place, I was thinking of wearing them…exclusively. Now that there’s no one around to chirp me for what’s in my laundry basket anymore.”

Jack contemplates the possibilities of Bitty wearing panties every day; uncovered around the house like this, under his clothes when they go out. It’s an excellent image, and Jack moves up the bed to lean over Bitty and kiss him hard, hopefully making it clear just how on board he is with that plan. He clarifies when he pulls away, just in case.

“That would be very much appreciated,” he says seriously, and Bitty laughs, clearly delighted at Jack’s enthusiasm. Jack leans in to kiss him again, quick this time, and then makes his way back down to his previous position. Bitty’s eyes go from bright with joy to dark with desire almost instantly.

“I’m going to use my mouth on you,” Jack tells him, lips extremely close to the front of Bitty’s panties but not quite touching yet. “How does that sound?”

“Yes, good, please,” Bitty babbles immediately, and Jack smiles up at him.

“Arms stretched out to the side or up over your head,” Jack instructs. “Change between those two positions if you need to, but only those. Got it?”

Bitty nods firmly, already spreading his arms off to the side. Jack pinches his hip, only for a second but hard enough to get his attention. Bitty gasps.

“Answer me out loud, babe,” Jack reminds him.

“Arms either here or above my head,” Bitty recites. “I understand. I’m sorry.” The last part is a murmur, sounding appropriately chastised. Jack presses a kiss to the place he’d pinched.

“It’s alright,” he soothes. “You just needed a reminder. Now lay there and be good for me, okay, Bits?”

“Yes sir,” Bitty sighs, eyes falling closed. Jack quirks a secret little smile at that. He doesn’t require that Bitty use titles – is actually completely uninterested in most of them – but that one slips out every now and again like Bitty can’t help it, and it always sends a thrill through Jack.

The only other thing that’s ever done that is the few times back when Bitty was still in college and he’d accidentally said “captain” in bed. Jack had laughed in surprise the first time, both over the fact that Bitty had said it and how much Jack himself had liked it, even though he wasn’t even on Bitty’s team anymore when it happened. The other handful of times he’d just taken it in stride and continued doing whatever he’d been doing to make Bitty lose control of his mouth like that while Bitty squirmed in embarrassment.

Jack files thoughts of the past away for now and gets to work, leaning in and mouthing over the outline of Bitty’s erection through the fabric of his underwear. He works his way up the length unhurriedly, taking as much into his mouth as he can without having to take the panties off. Bitty makes these wonderful, continuous little whimpering sounds while Jack works up to the head and back down to his balls for long minutes, like he has all the time in the world to just stay here and tease Bitty all he wants. He keeps at it until the fabric is soaking wet and clinging to the curve of Bitty’s cock, so tight it’s nearly see-through. Jack can taste Bitty through it now from where he’s leaking, soaking the fabric from the inside while Jack does it from the outside. When he feels Bitty’s dick start to twitch under his lips and the tense way he’s suddenly holding his muscles, Jack pulls away and looks up the line of his body.

Bitty’s face is flushed pink and he’s moved his arms above his head to grip at the headboard. He’s breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling, but when he realizes that Jack has stopped, he looks down questioningly. He looks wrecked and beautiful, and Jack loves him.

“Doing alright, babe?” Jack asks, blowing cool air over the wet fabric in front of him just to watch Bitty’s mouth drop open in a perfect ‘o’ shape at the sensation.

“Doing great,” Bitty gasps out, eyes closing again. “Feels good,” he adds, and Jack hums and taps him on the hip to get his attention back.

“Do you want to come, Bits?” he asks pointedly, hands gripping Bitty’s waist to ground him a little.

“Lord, yes, please,” Bitty begs, and Jack doesn’t waste any more time with conversation after that.

Jack ducks his head and starts to suck at Bitty through the fabric again, mouth high up near the head of Bitty’s cock while he works a hand lower over the base and down over his balls. He sets a solid pace and pressure immediately, no teasing, and notes with pride that Bitty’s incoherent noises are much louder now than they were before.

“Tell me when you get close,” Jack orders, words buzzing against Bitty’s satin-covered dick. Bitty nods frantically above him, and it’s not long after that he gasps out a strangled “oh, _honey_ ,” in warning.

Jack reaches up quickly and tugs the waistband of the panties down to finally expose Bitty’s cock to the open air. He ducks down immediately and takes the whole length into his mouth in one smooth movement, and Bitty honestly _shouts_ as his orgasm hits him and he comes down Jack’s throat.

Jack swallows and pulls off without lingering because he knows Bitty gets sensitive quickly. When he looks up again, Bitty’s arms are still firmly in place above his head, and he’s staring down at Jack with his eyes blown so wide that Jack feels like he could get lost in them. Jack feels a surge of pride just looking at him. He tries to keep his touch as light and quick as possible when he tucks Bitty back into his underwear.

“You can move your arms now,” Jack tells him, and Bitty immediately brings them down from their place above his head to lay loose beside him. “You did so good, Bits,” Jack praises quietly, sitting up on the bed between Bitty’s thighs. He’d like to lay himself over Bitty again, press them together head to toe so he can get some relief for himself now that he’s taken care of Bitty, but he knows Bitty needs a minute before anything like that, or he runs the risk of getting too overwhelmed. Jack kneads soothingly at the muscles of Bitty’s calves, giving them both a second to breathe. “Do you know how pretty you are like that?” Jack asks him, voice tinged with awe. “How proud I am of you?”

That amazing blush colors Bitty’s cheeks again, and he covers his face with his hands adorably for a second before he looks at Jack again.

“I only know what you tell me,” he points out, and Jack finally does lean in to kiss him again, though he’s still careful to hold himself a few inches above Bitty so they aren’t actually in contact anywhere other than their mouths.

“I’m telling you that you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Jack says, face still close to Bitty’s, looking him in the eyes so there’s no way he can doubt Jack’s sincerity. “I’m telling you that you were such a good boy for me, and that you always make me proud.” He kisses Bitty again, thorough and sweet, and speaks against his lips when he pulls away. “Okay?” he asks. Bitty breathes out a happy sound that’s almost a laugh.

“Okay,” he agrees with a little nod. “I love you,” he adds, and Jack smiles.

“I love you too, _mon petit lapin_ ,” he responds, only smiling wider when the endearment makes Bitty smack his arm in half-hearted protest. He should be used to that term in particular, since he brought it on himself with the bunny costume back in college, but somehow it still prompts the same reaction every time Jack uses it.

“My turn now?” Jack asks, knowing Bitty will know what he means. Bitty sucks in a breath and his eyes go darker again, making something warm curl in Jack’s belly.

“Yeah,” Bitty answers, nodding and tracing his hands over Jack’s bare chest. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

“Are you okay if I put my weight on you?” Jack asks, looking into Bitty’s eyes. “Or are you still too sensitive?”

Bitty shakes his head, the pillow below him making his hair stick up all over the place. Jack loves it – his normally perfectly-styled boyfriend all messed up for only him to see.

“I’m okay,” Bitty assures him with a smile. “And I want to make you feel good. Do whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Jack nods and settles himself over Bitty, pressing against him from chest to toes, letting one of his legs settle between both of Bitty’s so they’re intertwined. Their height difference has Jack’s erection pressing against Bitty’s stomach through the layers of Jack’s underwear and the jersey Bitty’s still wearing. Even without any direct skin-on-skin contact, the friction feels amazing, and Jack rocks his hips into it helplessly, breath already going unsteady at the sensation.

“You’re so beautiful, Bits,” Jack tells him, voice almost choked with how much love and passion he feels for the man below him. “How can you get me this desperate without having to lay a finger on me?”

“Must be a natural talent,” Bitty smirks, arching up off the bed a little to press against Jack even more. Jack’s hips snap down hard at the motion, pinning Bitty to the bed and making him gasp. “Aren’t you gonna take off those shorts, honey?” Bitty asks, skirting the boundaries of when he’s allowed to speak for at least the second time this morning.

“Watch that mouth,” Jack cautions, leaning down to capture it in a rough kiss when the warning makes Bitty blush and bite his lip temptingly.

Bitty’s hands have been tracking all over Jack’s sides, back, and ass now that he has permission to move them, but the kiss is intense enough that they suddenly make their way into Jack’s hair, tangling in dark strands and trying to keep him in place has he claims Bitty’s mouth as thoroughly as possible while still rutting against him.

After an endless few minutes of kissing and grinding, Jack feels himself approaching the edge and pulls back, easily dislodging Bitty’s grip. Bitty whines as he tries to sit up enough to follow Jack’s lips, but Jack shushes him until he falls back against the pillow and lets Jack sit up between his thighs again. Jack moves off the bed completely and stands at the foot, finally sliding his underwear down and off, leaving him completely naked while Bitty remains in the panties and jersey that started the whole ordeal.

“I want you on your hands and knees for this,” Jack says as he climbs back onto the bed, voice emerging lower and grittier than normal. His close-to-coming voice, as he and Bitty are both aware. Bitty shakes away the haziness from the blatantly hungry expression he’s been aiming at Jack since his cock came into view, and wastes no time at all getting into the requested position.

Normal people could probably be described as “scrambling” or even “flopping” when trying to move around in bed, but Bitty’s trademark grace follows him even here, and he presents himself on hands and knees with his ass pointed towards Jack with a fluidity of movement that leaves Jack even more in awe of him than usual, if it’s even possible.

Jack moves in close behind him, running his hands over Bitty’s panties and rucking up the back of the jersey a little so that the sweet little strip of skin at the small of Bitty’s back is exposed. Jack takes in the sight of Bitty’s carefully held posture – the proof of how much he likes to please Jack, how much he likes to do what Jack asks of him – and reaches down to take his own cock in hand. Between taking care of Bitty and rubbing up against him, Jack’s been turned on long enough now that he doesn’t need to move to seek out lube to make the slide easier. He rubs his palm over the head and slicks his hand down from there; runs his free hand up Bitty’s back under the jersey and then around to tweak a nipple, making Bitty let out a little “ah” noise and arch his back.

“Have you figured out why I wanted you like this?” Jack asks, rough, one hand working himself over and one now exploring Bitty’s abs.

“I- Because you like my ass, especially when I wear pretty things?” Bitty guesses, giving his hips a little wiggle as he says it. Jack brings his hand down from Bitty’s chest to grab at said ass instead, spanking him lightly just once through his panties.

“Good guess, Bits,” Jack praises, because really, he’s at least partly right. This position lets Jack look at Bitty’s fantastic ass in those pretty underwear as much as he wants, which is definitely a plus. “But do you want me to tell you the real reason?”

“Y-yeah,” Bitty stutters anticipation clear in just that short response. Jack tightens his grip on himself, speeding his hand as he chases the feeling he can tell isn’t far off.

“Ask me,” Jack instructs firmly.

“Please tell me, sir?” Bitty asks without hesitation. “I want to know what I do that turns you on.”

Jack groans and leans down to press a kiss wherever his mouth lands, which happens to be right in the center of Bitty’s back.

“Everything you do turns me on,” Jack tells him, and he means it. He drapes himself close over Bitty’s back, hand still flying over his own cock, the head just brushing the soft material of Bitty’s panties now. He leans in close to Bitty’s ear, eyes the too-big jersey draped over Bitty’s frame as he speaks. “I wanted you like this so I could see my name written across your back when I covered you with my come.”

Bitty breaks the rules at that statement, cries out a shocked-sounding “Jack!” without permission and rocks back so that the head of Jack’s dick slides across his ass. Jack grits out a responding “fuck, _Eric_ ,” through his teeth as he finally reaches his peak and shoots across Bitty’s back, painting part of the panties and some of Bitty’s skin in his release.

Jack sits back on his heels when he’s finished, breathing hard and raking his eyes over the absolute mess below him that has taken the place of Eric Bittle. Bitty drops down to lay on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and exhaling heavily before lifting his head to glance at Jack over his shoulder.

“Alright, love?” Bitty asks with a little smile, knowing without having to be told that he has permission to talk again now that Jack’s gotten off.

“More than alright,” Jack answers, scrubbing his cleaner hand through his hair. “Some might say excellent.”

“Excellent…” Bitty echoes contentedly. His eyes flash and he shoots Jack a sunny smile. “Yeah, I’d say that covers it.”

Jack climbs out of bed and stands off to the side, gazing down at Bitty sprawled out across the sheets. He reaches down and rubs the lingering streaks of white into Bitty’s skin, reveling in the fact that Bitty just looks up at him adoringly when he does it, rather than telling him off for being disgusting. When all the evidence is gone he takes a step back from the bed and checks the time on his phone, still lying plugged in to the charger on the nightstand. They don’t have anywhere to go or anything specific to do today besides settle into the house, and Jack smiles at the idea of all the uninterrupted hours still stretched out ahead of them.

“Come on,” he prompts, manhandling Bitty until he’s sitting up on the bed instead of lying down. “Let’s hit the shower and then go re-heat all that food you made. You kickstarted my appetite.”

“I maintain that my carefully planned breakfast would have tasted better had it been eaten at the intended time,” Bitty says imperiously, giving Jack a look. “But I might be persuaded to not kick up a fuss over it if a certain French Canadian professional hockey player wanted to carry me to the shower.”

“So now you _want_ me to carry you?” Jack asks, laughing. “Earlier you yelled at me for that.”

“What can I say, I have my moods,” Bitty responds with a shrug.

Jack shakes his head and rolls his eyes but lifts Bitty up off the bed as requested. Bitty wraps his legs around Jack’s waist and his arms around Jack’s neck, and Jack takes a second just to stare into his eyes.

“Happy first day of the rest of our lives, babe,” Jack says quietly, repeating Bitty’s phrasing from earlier.

Bitty seems to melt into him, expression going soft before he leans in to kiss Jack solidly.

“I love you,” Bitty says when he pulls away. “Now take me to the shower.”

Jack considers asking just who Bitty thinks is in charge here, but in the end he’s got warm water and a soon-to-be-naked boyfriend and good food waiting for him if he complies, so he keeps his mouth shut and does as he’s been told.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me yelling about various fandoms (including Check, Please!) on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
